The Lion King 3
by NikaPalmer
Summary: After Zira's Death Vitani ends up bumping into an old freind before being caught by some strange creatures when she awakens her entire world is turned upside down when she realizes that she's been turned human.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Lets go home...All of Us" she heard Simba say, she wasn't part of the group that was all to eager to go back she had wanted that at first but not at the price of her entire family- nothing would ever be worth that.  
The entire ceremony welcoming them back, felt fake Vitani knew most of the pridelanders didn't want them there she could see right thru their fake plastic smiles and supposed intrest in her life as Zira's right hand 'man' what really got her angry was the fact that Kovu her 'brother' didn't seem at all bothered by the fact that he had killed Nuka sure her mother and father were evil but Nuka was never that he was just starved for attention and died trying to get it all because of kovu.  
These thoughts and more plauged her mind as she sat by the sunbathing rocks trying her best not to make it obvious that she just wasn't as happy as she should have been.  
"This is great isn't it?"  
Her best friend Dotty was heading over smiling from ear to ear.  
Vitani tried to smile, but she just couldn't find it in her to do it so she lay her head in her paws muttering a 'Yeah..."  
Dottys smile vanished "whats wrong with you? I mean I thought you of all lionesses would be happy that were finally here in this wonderful...amazing..."  
Vitani added "Shithole" surprising Dotty.  
"Vi, that's not a very nice thing to say..."  
"Well the worlds not nice" Vitani shot back "So get used to it."  
She didn't even watch as Dotty walked away instead she stood up herself and headed off in the opposite direction she felt a good hunt would take her mind off the fact that her entire family was gone.  
There wasn't very much wildabeests to choose from that particular day and Vitani felt like she needed a real challenge so she headed into the elephant graveyard- the place she used to play at a lot when she was a cub.  
As she entered, she noticed nothing had changed much it was just as quiet and desolant as ever- just the way she liked it.  
Almost immediatly she felt as if she was being watched and quickly got into alert mode her fur standing on end, claws out, and teeth bared "I know you've been following me for the last couple minutes!" She shouted, at the dead air "So how bout instead of being a coward you come out?"  
No answer, just as she was getting ready to let it go and leave she saw him a stocky male lion, his eyes were a bloodshot Red, his fur was a light gold and his mane was a brownish red.  
"Who you calling a coward" He suddenly growled.  
Ignoring his question she began testing the dirt under her paws "Why were you following me" She asked.  
"Isn't it obvious? if some stranger came into your territory wouldn't you follow them to?"  
No answer.  
The lion was grinning "Thought so...Say You look familar. What's your name?"  
"None of your buisness." Vitani growled, putting as much venom into her words as possible.  
"Easy there Killer, I'm not gonna hurt you I just wanna know your name."  
She relaxed, but just slightly.  
"I'm not worried about that I'm more worried about me hurting YOU."  
She began to circle him her eyes on the scar going down his left eye "Where'd you get that scar"  
The lion laughed "So, you can ask questions but I cant? don't think so first tell me your name then I'll tell you exactly how I got this."  
"Mia" She said hesitantly, stopping when he laughed again.  
"I mean't your real name."  
She thought it over, "Vitani" She finally said "What's it to you anyway?"  
"I don't believe it, I knew you looked familar but I didn't think that..."  
Vitani suddenly felt a sharp pain peirce her side she snarled at the direction it came from but sleep began to overtake her and she fell down, the male lions voice being the last thing she heard before slipping into unconciousness. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

when Vitani awoke the first thing she did was look around she was no longer in the elephant graveyard but in an unfamilar room she couldnt understand how she had gotten there until she racked her brain the only thing she could remember at that point was someone shooting her with a dart.  
As she attempted to stand she looked down at her paws her eyes growing wide with horror when she realized they were no longer paws but hands. "no...No!" She stood up wanting to run back towards the pridelands back to her sisters and the life she had always known, she was shocked to find when she stood up that her legs felt like jello and she instantly fell back down.  
She was growing angry, she never in her life had ever felt so useless here she was in this strange place alone, confused and unable to walk it was beyond frustrating.  
Quickly trying to think of an idea she scanned the room and crawled over to a steel table and pulled herself up it took her a few minutes but eventually she was able to walk on her own that was when she realized she wasn't the only one in the room there in the corner lay a young boy around her age his hair was reddish brown and there was a scar going across his left eye.  
"No...It can't be" Vitani thought to herself "K...Kopa?"  
He didn't move, Vitani for the first time in her life didn't know what to do should she wait until he woke up on his own? Or should she attempt to revive him herself? Suddenly getting an idea she stood up, strolled over to the steel table and picked up a piece of stale bread before putting it back down and grabbing a glass of still water instead "This will help" She thought, bringing it over to her fallen freind.  
Gently placing his head on her lap she brought the cup up to his lips her heart sinking as it seeped out from the sides, Vitani gave an exasperated sigh "Come on Kop, you gotta get up...please..." the last word came out in a small wisper. No response and all she could do was sit there letting her mind go back to a simplier time- a time before the accident that had changed both their lives forever eventually she fell asleep dreaming of the life she had before being exiled.  
It was in the middle of this wonderful dream that she heard his voice the dream suddenly vanished and her eyes fluttered open to see him sitting beside her smiling exactly the way he had when they were cubs.  
"Hi." He said grinning sheepishly.  
She suddenly found herself doing something she never would have done if she was still a lioness, she fell into his arms and cried silent tears of joy she had her best freind back it was all she had been wishing for her entire life and now her wish had finally come true. She grew even more surprised, when she noticed a blonde girl and a dark skinned boy standing behind them she didn't even have to think she knew who they were it was Kiara and Kovu.  
Kopa pulled away and wiped away the small tear running down Vitani's cheek, she suddenly froze.  
"Vi, what's wrong..." Ignoring him Vitani crouched down as low as she could and leapt landing on a dark figure it took her eyes some time to adjust but when they finally did she realized that the things throat she was holding was a boy.  
"he's been watching us this whole time" She told Kopa "Vi he doesn't look dangerous let him go!" Kopa said quickly, Vitani released the boy and watched him fall to the ground trying to regain his breath.  
Kovu knelt beside him and outstretched his hand which he all too gladly took.  
"Sorry about that..." Kopa said.  
"It's fine" The boy replied back.  
"my names Kopa that's Kovu, Kiara and Vitani, how bout you? You got a name?"  
"Its Nuka..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Realizing Nuka had no clue who any of them were Vitani was a bit distraught but still glad she had her brother back despite him not knowing that she was his sister.  
He did provide them with some answers though they learned that Nuka's 'Mother' had been working on a machine that allowed him to transport anywhere. forbidden to ever go down into her work area only made it more intriguing so while she had gone to run some errans he had wandered into her study only intending to look around but something drew him to the machine and he ended up being transported to africa. He claimed the rest of the events that followed were a blur. Kovu was suspicous of him but quickly let it go when Nuka offered to show them around. That's how they ended up in a small coffee shop. Kiara held Nuka's Attention by continuing to ask questions.  
That being the reason why no one noticed, when Vitani disappered, that is until Kovu pointed it out he was about to get up and start looking but Kopa beat him to the punch "You guys stay here" he had said "I have a gut feeling I know where she is..."  
He headed out the coffee shop and returned a few minutes later with Vitani in tow, he held her left arm and was wispering something in her ear as soon as they entered the shop she pulled free shouting "Let go!"  
"Damit Vi, that was just low even for you." Kopa scolded, with Kovu adding "What the heck were you doing anyway."  
"Window shopping" Vitani said seeming rather smug.  
"Yeah right... tell them what you were doing." when Vitani hesitated Kopa repeated "Tell them" Thru clenched teeth.  
"Like I said I was window shopping"  
Growing mildly frustrated Kopa slammed his hands on table "Damit Vi, answer the fukin question!"  
the smug look on her face vanished "Alright, Alright...I was...Hunting" Nuka's mouth dropped "Jeez, you could have just asked I would have brought you something to eat..."  
"That's not it at all..." Vitani interupted.  
"Um, I'm sorry I dont know what you mean..."  
"I do" Kovu replied "See Vitani here likes the thrill of the hunt."  
Vitani could see Nuka shiver just slightly, but didn't say a word about it.  
The whole conversation was dropped due to the vibration from Nuka's cellphone which he conveniently had placed on the table.  
Afterwards Nuka came up with a plan to enroll them in school with him just until he figured out how to fix the portal which had been broken upon their arrival.  
the group all seemed fine with it- except for Vitani who hated the idea of it.  
It took some convincing but Nuka was finally able to get them in he just told the attendance lady that they were exchange students from africa and even gave them all last names.  
the group argued about what their last names would be at first but eventually they came up with some that each of them could live with, Kovu and Vitani's last name would be Cazner and Kopa and Kiara's last name would end up being Shaddix after that was settled Kiara handed Vitani some homemade muffins she had made the night before claiming it was her way of saying she wanted to be 'Sisters' Vitani didn't want them at first but Kopa convinced her to take them "Enjoy" she had said, before skipping off to her algebra class, as she made her way into the room and found her seat she pulled out the brown notebook, ripped out a single sheet of paper and folded it placing it in her backpocket.  
"Enjoy those muffins...outland trash..." She suddenly found herself laughing. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Later on in the Cafeteria)

Vitani was so busy trying to figure out what the heck was on her tray that she didn't notice a couple guys were staring at her unfortunatly Kopa did. "Vi?"  
She looked up, still twirling the spork around in her hands. "What is it?"  
"Aren't you a little cold?"  
"no...why..."  
He surprised her by taking off his jacket and placing it on her. "Kopa I said I'm not cold..."  
"Still... I'd rather you wear that."  
"What has gotten into you?" She asked, "I said I'm not cold and I meant it."  
"Don't argue ok? Just keep that on."  
turning her attention back to her food, she looked up in surprise when Kopa stood up and lead her out by her shoulders.  
"Kopa what are you doing" She all but growled.  
"just keep walking" He wispered into her ear.  
Vitani couldn't understand what was up with him but she didn't put up a fight not until they were outside the cafeteria doors anyway.  
"What the heck is your problem!" She shouted moving out of his grasp.  
"Look until this is all over I need you to stick close to me PLEASE for my sake and yours"  
Blowing her bangs from her face she was about to tell him to stop acting like an ass when she noticed the sincere look in his eyes she found herself giving a defeated sigh.  
"Fine I'll stick by you now Lets go back inside Kiara and Kovu are probably wondering where we went."  
Vitani smiled for the first time since they were changed "Knowing Kovu, he's probably staring at the door waiting for us to come back in."  
"Well then..." He took her hand "Lets not keep him waiting."  
She tried not to blush reciting in her head how blushing was for the weakminded.  
As they sat back down, kiara slammed a huge book on the table.  
"What's that?" Kopa asked baffeled.  
"Um, I think its called a history book least that's what Nuka told me."  
raising an eyebrow kopa felt it his duty to ask "Did he mention the part where you dont fall asleep while reading that?"  
Vitani gave Kopa a slight jab in the rib with her elbow.  
"Ow, what was that for?" He asked, rubbing his soar spot.  
"for having such a big mouth" Vitani hissed.  
"I learned from the master of talking" Kopa said jokingly.  
Vitani rolled her eyes and mumbled "your such a idiot" before taking out the small box Kiara had given her and popping a mini muffin into her mouth.  
"He's staring again." Kiara said instantly.  
"Who?" Vitani asked, already on her second mini muffin.  
"Your new boyfreind." She laughed. "And he's coming this way."  
"Hey" she suddenly heard him say.  
"Um, hey" she said quietly.  
"I'm Matt"  
"Yeah... So?"  
The whole school knew who he was, including Kopa was already getting to his feet.  
"Kopa, Don't!" She suddenly shouted, mirroring his move as he stood up.  
"Dude what's your problem? we were just talking."  
"My problem is YOU so get your ass out of here now before I make you"  
"Go ahead then...Make me" Matt Jeered.  
Not thinking Vitani slugged Matt not realizing how hard until he was knocked off his feet his freinds came to his aid but he pushed them all away and stood back up wiping the blood away from his lip with the back of his hand.  
"This isn't over." He suddenly said pointing a finger at Kopa "You and all your buddys will pay for this."  
After he stormed out of the cafeteria Kopa turned to Vitani ready to tell her how stupid her actions were and how he could have handled himself his anger instantly turned to worry when he noticed she was swaying to the side a little and holding her head.  
"Vi, You ok."  
"Yeah" She replied "I- I'm fine..."  
She nearly collapsed on the floor but he caught her "Vi," He shook her "Vi?" He felt her forhead, she was sweating perfusley he quickly placed his ear to her chest that's when he noticed her heart was beating like a jackrabbits. "Vitani what's the matter answer me please!"  
He looked up, Kovu was kneeling down beside him "She's knocked out cold We gotta get her to the Nurse from there we can use the phone to call an ambulance."  
As he carried her out the cafeteria, he kept thinking please Mufasa let her be alright... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

(Listen to my immortal by evanescence you dont have to but I recommend it)

As the paramedics hoisted Vitani into the ambulance one of the men asked "Who's going with her?" Kopa was the first to speak up "I am" he had said. The paramedic allowed him to ride in the back as long as he stayed out of the way it was difficult but he managed just that and sat down while they worked on Vitani who with each passing minute was becoming even more pale, and sickly looking. Kopa looked up and watched as the first man connected Vitani to the heartmonitor the second man put on an IV and began asking about a million questions Kopa sadly could not answer any of them he was to worried about his best freind he just wasn't used to seeing her the way she was...cold, pale and almost lifeless.  
His heart sunk when he heard the first man say "Her pulse is dropping fast she's going into cardiac arrest..."  
The first man grabbed a defibrillator and shouted "Clear" Before placing it to her chest and shocking her his eyes immedeatly turning to the heart monitor and quickly back to her "Clear" He said again giving her another shock the heartmonitor was slowly stopping. "Clear!" He shouted once more giving her one final shock, the entire time Kopa who was visibly shaking was shouting "Come On Vi, You have to fight this! You just have to! You have so much to live for think of Kovu, kiara, your sisters and me...think of me!" his last two words came in a small wisper, he'd already fallen to his knees and was sobbing as the monitor stopped beaping.  
The man placed a hand on Kopa's shoulder, but he pulled away he didn't want comfort, he just wanted Vitani back, as soon as the ambulance parked at the hospital Kopa hopped out slowly made his way to the small benches in front of the building and just collapsed that's the way Nuka, Kovu and Kiara found him when they pulled up.  
"Oh Kopa I heard what happened...I'm so sorry..."  
he wiped away the tears before he stood up "yeah well Sorrys's not gonna bring her back now is it Kiara?"  
Kovu seemed confused "Bring her back, what..." His eyes widened "No..." He took off inside with Kiara following behind him shouting "Kovu wait!"  
Nuka tried to place a hand on his shoulder, again he pulled away.  
"Are you gonna be ok?"  
"No," He replied sullenly "Not for a while anyway. I've known Vitani since we were cubs and now she's gone...died in front of me" He snapped his fingers "Just like that, the worst part of it is it was all so sudden I don't even know what caused her death and im thinking maybe If I did I could have stopped it from happening..."  
"Come on Kop..."  
"It doesn't matter now" He interupted "Because she's gone and I'll never be able to tell her how I really feel..."  
"How You really feel...How DO you feel?" Nuka asked curiously.  
"If I tell you, you have to promise this is just between us."  
"Sure, Definetly."  
"Ok..." he slumped back onto the small stone seat "The truth is I'm in love with her..."  
"really?"  
"Yeah, I've been in love with her since I first laid eyes on her" He placed his head in his hands again "Vitani, why'd you have to go like this?" He sobbed "And so soon? Before I could tell you what my true feelings were."  
He hadn't heard Kiara come up from behind him so he was surprised when he heard her say "Ah Kop, I don't think she'd like seeing you like this."  
He gazed up at her "I wouldn't be like this if she was here, don't you GET that!?"  
Kiara lifted her hands apologetically "Sorry..."  
"I'm gonna take a walk" He suddenly said "I can't be here..."  
He was already walking away when Kovu came busting out of the building "SHE'S ALIVE!" he shouted, practically out of breath.  
"what?"  
"what?" Kiara repeated.  
"Yeah, they were just wheeling her away when she just woke up their putting her in a room now but they said you can come see her"  
Kopa pushed past Nuka and Kiara and straight into the building not noticing the fuming mad look on Kiara's face as she muttered a silent 'damn' and headed into the building she had to see the 'miracle' for herself.  



End file.
